


The Way Home

by Historywriter2007



Series: Under the Hawaiian Moon [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nurse!Prim, Pilot!Peeta, World War II Everlark, Wounded Peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Mega-aulover sent me this prompt and I thought it would be a great outtake from Under the Hawaiian Moon.  Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.Spin me through a history writing machine....11.   “No. You are not dying on me. I will not allow it.”





	The Way Home

Prim walked along the rows of new patients. They were on their way home, those who were too injured to return to the battlefields. The waters were a little rough as they left the Island of Abemama, but Prim was used to working with the rocking of the ship. She checked each man in her section, some wounds were serious enough that there was a chance they wouldn’t survive the journey. That was the part of her job that she hated the most. 

As she worked her way down the row she glanced at the next man. His blond hair had grown enough to curl a bit at the ends and he held a faded picture. While this wasn’t uncommon the face that stared back at her caused her breath to leave her body. She quickly reached for the man’s chart and her assumption was confirmed. Lieutenant Peeta Mellark, the same man her sister had written to her about, the man who stole her heart. She looked over his chart, he survived a plane crash and time in hiding on an island. Along the way, he’d suffered a head injury, leg wound and had a severe infection. She reached up to touch his forehead, he was still burning up. They had to get the infection cured soon or he wouldn’t make it.

Prim looked around the ward and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “No. You are not dying on me. I will not allow it. I am not going to tell Katniss I found you but couldn’t save you. You have to fight this, for her.” 

As she placed a cool cloth on his head she noticed his eyes where flickering opening. Katniss was right they were beautiful. “You need to rest Lieutenant, you are still very sick.”

He looked around and seemed very confused. “Where am I?” 

“You are on the Solace. We are talking you back to Pearl Harbor.” 

“Back?  I don’t remember being at Pearl Harbor before.” 

Prim sucked in a breath and looked at his file again. Possible memory loss was also listed. “You were stationed there before. You still have a fever. I’m sure that’s what’s confusing you.” 

He nodded and looked at the picture then back to her. “Have we met? You seem familiar.” 

Prim smiled at him, “No, we’ve never met. Who’s in the picture?”

He held up the picture for her to see. “I don’t know who she is but I dream about her a lot. In fact you sound like her.” 

Prim smiled, growing up that was the only way they could prove they were sisters. They looked nothing alike but sounded identical. “What does she say in your dreams?”  

For the first time, Peeta sounded confident in his words. “That I’m not allowed to die and I have to get home to her.”  

“I’m sure you will see her soon. We’re closer than you think.” Prim tucked the sheets back around him. “Get some rest. You need it to heal.”  

Peeta nodded and closed his eyes  Prim stayed by his side for a few more moments and for the first time in months Prim sent up a silent prayer. She only asked for one thing, that Peeta would survive.   
  



End file.
